Fallen Comrade
by notmagnificent
Summary: "She knew he was not okay. She could feel it in her blood, her brain, her heart. She usually did not trust her intuition, but this was Booth. It felt appropriate." Boothangst.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I wrote this forever ago, but haven't gotten a chance to update until now. I should be doing my research paper now anyways, but that's another story (But if you know any really good sites with info on Akhenaten, guess who would love you if you PMed me!). Sorry if Bren's really OOC. And there will be another little chappie to finish this one, and I think I might also add another ending too.**

"Are you okay?"

She knew he was not okay. Temperance Brennan could feel it in her blood and in her heart and in her brain that her partner was not okay. She usually didn't go with intuitional feelings, but this was _Booth. _It seemed appropriate. The heavy, arduous breathing on the other line tortured her as she waited for the man to speak.

"Bones," he slurred.

"Booth, tell me what's wrong," she demanded.

He chuckled morbidly. HIs laughs slowly turned to sickening gagging sounds and his partner could take no more.

"Don't move. I'm on my way," she stated before snapping her cellphone shut and racing out of her apartment.

* * *

Brennan furiously fumbled with the spare key Booth had given her eons ago. She cursed the lock to his apartment as the key refused to turn. She finally managed to unlock the door, but as soon as she entered, Temperance wished she hadn't. Several shot glasses and an empty bottle littered the floor and table, and a half-eaten dish of Chinese food lay on the counter. One the couch, there were sheets strewn every which way and, tangled in those sheets, was agent Booth. Facedown.

_Oh God._

A pool of vomit had collected close to him and Dr. Brennan feared he had choked on it. She charged toward her fallen comrade and moved the coffee table away to make room for his wide body. Tempe carefully and cautiously rolled him over, afraid of what she might find. His body was slick with a cold sweat and difficult to move. Once on his back, Booth was brought back to reality. His eyes fluttered open and he could have sworn he saw an angel looking back at him.

"I'm sorry," he managed to mumble.

Brennan stared into his deep chocolate eyes before turning away to fetch a warm washcloth. A call was next on the agenda.

9. 1. 1.

Booth managed to stay awake long enough to catch some of the conversation.

"My friend...alcohol poisoning...cold..._I don't know!_...Yes...539 Fairway..."

_I wonder who she's talking to..._

Brennan kneeled once more to tend to her partner. She pressed her ear to his sculpted chest. The beats came slowly and erratically. When she leaned up, his eyes were hidden again and one could tell he was rapidly losing consciousness.

"Booth, stay with me," she pleaded.

_But it's so warm, and I'm so cold._

"Come on, Booth."

_Can't I just rest for a minute?_

"Please." The desperation took hold of her voice and her vision blurred. She could feel the tears crawling down her face.

"Seeley..." she begged. "Don't do this to me. I need you." His first name rolled off her tongue swiftly and effortlessly.

His eyes opened, only to roll back into his head in the same moment.

Brennan's eyes widened.

Booth's body shook and convulsed. His arms and legs flailed wildly and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Tears poured down Brennan's face as she fought desperately for control. For Booth. For life itself.

A clacking sound could be heard as the EMTs rolled a stretcher down the hall. Brennan's gaze darted to her saviours in blue as she handed her partner over to them.

_This is going to be a long night._

**R&R, because you love me! (And you know you do)**


	2. Chapter Two

Lights flashed. Paramedics zoomed thorough the apartment building, trying desperately to revive the patient, Seeley Booth. After a bit of Booth-like (and very un-Brennan like) harassment, the EMTs allowed Temperance to ride in the ambulance with her partner. An IV needle furiously pumped fluids into Booth's bloodstream, attempting to dilute the alcohol inside him. All to no avail.

His pulse dramatically decreased to a dangerous level and kept declining. Before she knew it, Brennan could her the steady beep of the heart monitor fill her ears.

"No!" she cried. And EMT grasped her hand and wrenched it from Booth's hurriedly.

"Charging," another said all too calmly. The whine of the machine covered Brennan's choked sobs.

"Clear!" The shock propelled Booth's chest two inches off the table. A cry of despair escaped Brennan's lips.

"Clear!"

"No!"

"Clear!"

"Seeley!"

"Clear!"

"Don't go!"

"Clear!"

A sickening sob filled the small truck.

The steady beep continued as the paramedics tried again and again. Finally, one spoke.

"Time of death: 1:53."

"I love you, Seeley Booth."

* * *

**I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want to kill Booth, but I had to. I was angsty (and believe me, I've got a huge reason to be angsty right now) when I wrote it. When I cheer up a bit, I'll write a happier ending, because I know you guys are prob really sad. Thanks to all my reviewers, and guess what cheers me up real fast. REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter Three

I know, I promised you guys a happier ending, but every time I tried, it turned out horribly. Forgive me.

So, here's a less depressing (but still sad) ending for you all to enjoy.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted Temperance's sobbing and Angela walked into her office, hands behind.

"Sweetie?" she asked tentatively. Brennan straightened up in her seat and tried to put on a brave face, teartracks betraying the image she attempted to portray.

"Yes, Angela?" she replied flatly.

"Well, I would ask how you're doing, but I think that's kind of obvious," she responded. "Anyways, Booth told me that if anything were ever to happen to him, I had to give you this," she explained, pulling a crinkled envelope from behind her back.

"What's that?" Brennan inquired, accepting the letter eagerly. Ever since his passing, she had been thirsty for anything formerly in his possession.

"A letter to you. Probably telling you all he's ever wanted to," Angela said, offering her hand to her grieving friend. Brennan took it and started to read aloud, in a melancholy tone of voice.

_Dear Temperance,_

_I know I told you that I'd always be there for you, and I'm so sorry for leaving you so early. I just need you to do some things. For me?_

Brennan could feel him flash his famous charm smile at her, teeth gleaming white.

_Please take care of Parker for me. He really loves spending time with you and he needs someone else in his life. Please don't give up on the human race and relationships. Don't hide yourself from the world or put up any walls. I had too much trouble getting them down for you to cut yourself off again. You have good friends to lean on. And you have family. No matter how screwed up they may be, they still love you. And that's something else I want you to do. I want you realize that I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and there is nobody who can change that. You may not share my feelings, but that is something that you have to know._

_I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU. I know, I know. You don't believe in heaven, but like you said, I do. And that's enough for me, and hopefully, enough for you._

_Forever with love,_

_Seeley Booth._

She clutched the letter to her chest and whispered softly, "I love you, too."

* * *

Review please, if you don't hate me by now... 


End file.
